Good & Evil
by Firegirl 156
Summary: It's been a few years since Chase was killed, and evil seemed to disappear. So the gang splits up . . . just in time for a new evil to strike. Now it's up to our Heroine to save the group, the world, and the man she loves. 3rd in the Earth & Nature series
1. Chapter 1 Haley

Me: Welcome to the house of horrors!

Kim: Really?

Me: Sorry, couldn't resist. But it's not far from the truth lately.

Kim: True . . .

(Chase, Haley, and Clay walk in)

Chase: How many times can I say I'm sorry!

Clay: Doesn't change the fact you did it partner

Chase: That was the story me! Blame her for it!

Haley: Don't push it off on her

Me: They've been at this for days.

Kim: It's ridiculous.

Rai: Bet you they're still at in by Chapter 10

Ben: You're so on, But I still say 15.

Me: Benjamin, you know better!

Ben: Aw mom . . .

Kim: Well the usual pandemonium. So I suppose I'll get this ball rolling.

Sara: *reading a magazine* Huh? Oh she doesn't own anything but us OC's. And Earthgirl owns Haley.

**Chapter 1**

Clay and I walk hand in hand around the grounds. Kate, Evan, and Kazumi were sparing in the gardens. Kate had been found to have the power of Music. Evan was a little thief, he was animals. Not only could he call them, but he could transform into any animal he has seen. And Kazumi, obviously, had lightning. Trevor was wrestling Mark and Jeff. He was a whole new boy. And now he was around their age. When he went ghost he only aged a little bit so now he was in between Mark and Jeff's age. We pass Sara and Ben who were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't notice us. Kim and Rai were having a match. Omi and Kyoko were having a who's smarter battle. Kyoko was winning. Honestly through the last 5 years nothing had happened. With Jack and Chase gone life was too easy.

"My Dragons" Master Fung says, walking out. We all stopped what we were doing and walked over to him.

"I do not sense any more danger. I believe it is time to return to the world you came from. You may stay if you wish, but you no longer must stay." Clay and I look at each other. His father had grown ill recently and his sister had wanted him to come home. It was decided in a split second that we would go. I sneak a peek at Rai and Kim they looked perplexed and I knew why. She was from Japan, he was from Brazil. They were both leaders here and now they would have to choose a place. They walk off. Mark, Jeff, and Trevor walk over to us.

"So what are we going to do?" Jeff asks. I panic.

"Uh…" I say. Clay touches my hand and walks away.

"Well you all are old enough to go off on your own. Clay and I are going to Texas. I still have Mom and Dad's house if one of you wants the farm. I have some money saved up for each of you. I can give that to you all as well. I'm sorry I can't do more." I say. That's when I see Ben and Sara. Ben had just proposed to Sara last week, and she had accepted. What were they going to do? Kyoko looked just as perplexed. She hadn't anywhere else to go. Just like Omi, she was an orphan.

"We'll have the farm" Mark and Jeff says. I shrug.

"Cool." They say.

"Guys, since the farm already has money, would you mind giving some to Trevor and Sara?" I ask. He nods.

"We're going with Kyoko until the wedding." Ben and Sara say, walking up. I nod. I understood. Ben had been with his mom less than Sara had been with me.

"Where's Kyoko going?: I ask.

"She has some old friends in Italy. We'll probably have the wedding in Venice. We'll send you an invitation via Dojo." She says. I nod.

"Trevor, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going back with Mark and Jeff." He says. I nod. That settled, I go off to find Clay. He was in our room packing our things.

"You waste no time." I joke.

"Well I do want to get out of here before next year." He chuckles. I chuckle to and help pack. Kim came in a little later saying they were heading to Japan. Rai's parents already had to take care of 8 kids plus families to take care of, they didn't need 3 more. So we were all settled. All but Omi, who decided to travel to New York and see Jermaine.

The next day we all stood at the entrance. All of us had split up the Wu. Clay, the boys, and I had the Silver Manta Ray to take us, plus, some others. Rai and Kim had the Crouching Cougar, Dojo was taking care of Kyoko's group, and Omi was walking. That was everyone. We all gave each other one last look. The next time we'd see each other was probably Sara and Ben's wedding. We all nod and take off. I fly off without looking back.

Me: Well now that that's taken care of . . .

Kazumi: Mom! Ben's handing Rai money!

Me: BEN!

Kim: This is what I call fam-damonium

Sara: Fam-damonium?

Kim: Family Pandemonium

Me: Well, so this is the beginning of the 3rd part of my series. Hope this is the best one yet!

All: PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Haley

Me: Welcome to Chapter two!

Haley: You tried to win though! You tried!

Chase: Well what else would I do! I didn't want to lose the Showdown!

Clay: Well there were better ways!

Chase: How!

Kim: Still at it aren't they?

Me: Yep, poor Chase. I hope they don't try and kill him. I've already done that.

Kim: And I find that ironic

Me: Hey! Want me to make you kill Rai!

Kim: I'M GOOD! I'm good!

Me: Thought so!

Sara: She doesn't own anything but the OC's. Haley's Earthgirl's.

**Chapter 2**

**Haley**

We reached the farm within the next few hours. We land and get out. Jesse runs out of the house and to Clay.

"How is he?" Clay asks.

"Not good. The doctor says a few days at the most." Jesse sighs. A tear slips from her eye and Clay pulls her into a hug.

"Now Daddy'll be all right." Clay assures her. I step next to Clay.

"Hey Haley." Jesse says.

"Hey Jesse." I say.

"Let's go in." Jesse suggests. Clay and her head in but I stay back. Me and Daddy Bailey didn't exactly get along. Evan looks up at me confused.

Flashback

We climb off of Dojo.

"You're both sure you want the wedding here?" Dojo asks. I nod.

"Alright, call Kimiko when you're ready to plan the wedding." He says and flys off.

"Ready to meet my Daddy?" he asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sigh. We walk up to the house and Clay knocks on the door. It opens to reveal a man of Clay's size, with a large hat, and a huge mustache.

"Clay, this is a surprise," the man says happily. That's when he notices me.

"Who's this?" he asks gruffly.

"Daddy, this is my fiancé, Haley" Clay says. Daddy Bailey stares at me for a moment.

"Clay, can I talk to you inside." Daddy Bailey says. Clay walks inside and they close the door. I lean towards the window to hear what they say.

"Boy, are you outta your mind!" Daddy Bailey says loudly.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Clay asks.

"That girl looks like a wimp. She looks like she couldn't rope cattle if her life depended on it. She's probably never done hard labor in her life." Daddy Bailey almost yells. My blood boils and I burst through the door. I walk straight up to him and stare straight into his eyes.

"Put me to the test. I'll pass every one." I challenge.

"Let the games begin" he chuckles.

Over the next few days I beat them in everything. Not just Clay but Daddy Bailey as well. Daddy Bailey was up at 4:30 where as I was up at 4:00. I brought back 3 steers to the herd, milked Bessie, drove the cattle to and from the river, I cooked all the meals, birthed a calf, and I helped thatch the barn roof. Of course, I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I woke up at 4 again the next morning. I make breakfast and go out and milk Bessie, I do what I have to with the milk and go out to drive the steers to the river. As I get back I hear the 2 in the barn. I hear them arguing about something and listen in.

"She's a hard worker and does mighty fine work but she could have learned that anywhere. I don't think she could keep it up everyday" Daddy Bailey says.

"Daddy, she's the strongest, prettiest, best cookin, energetic, fightin' girl I've ever met sides Jesse, and Jesse likes her." Clay says. I step in the barn and up to Clay, which I kiss, then I walk up to Daddy Bailey.

"Never gone through hard labor, huh, can't keep it up, huh. I'll have you know I was born on a farm in Oklahoma. My parents died when I was 15. Leaving me, my 12 year old brother Trevor, my 10 year old brother Mark, my 6 year old brother Jeff, and my infant sister Sara orphaned. Instead of giving them to the foster system I quit high school, got a job, and raised my siblings. I also got up early every morning to take care of the farm. We had 2 milk cows, 3 chickens, and 2 sheep, along with an apple orchard, and a vegetable and fruit garden. I took care of all of this before 6, when I'd get the kids ready for school and bike to work. I also had a babysitter for Sara. Trevor, instead of helping ran away from home. I was up most nights with my sister and Jeff, who had nightmares. I worked my but off for 3 years when a Heylin jerk, Jack Spicer kidnapped my siblings and used me to hurt the monks by taking Kimiko. Then Trevor comes back. I yell at Trevor and he joins Jack. I save my siblings and Kimiko but almost die in the process. Then Trevor dies saving me. Do not call me weak, because I have been through more then you ever will." I yell. I may have earned his approval and respect, but never his acceptance.

End Flashback

"Mommy, are we going?" I hear Evan ask and it breaks me from my flaskback.

"Yeah" I sigh and follow after the two. I walk into Daddy Bailey's room. The once tall, proud man was gone. Grayed with age, lying in a bed with medicine all around him. A tear comes to my eye.

"Daddy?" Clay asks hesitantly. Daddy Bailey's eyes open a little.

"Clay" he wheezes.

"It's me Daddy" he says.

"Is my grandson here with ya?" Daddy Bailey asks. Evan runs to Clay.

"I'm here Grandpa" he says.

"And Jesse too I see" Daddy Bailey wheezes. I stand back quietly and watch. I didn't expect to be addressed, he wasn't fond of me. But then I hear, "Haley?" I tentively walk to the bed.

"I've been pretty rude to you. Ignorin' you when you're over and never accepting you. I'm sorry for that, and I can't make up for lost time because I don't have much time left." He wheezes.

"No Daddy, you're gonna be fine" Jesse says.

"Stop lyin'," he coughs, "Now I want you to know that I always admired you for your strength. I know you'll make Clay happy for the rest of your years. I bless you both. And Jesse I give you my blessing to marry that boy Harold." Daddy Bailey sighs. Daddy Bailey closes his eyes and the heart monitor beside him goes flat.

"Daddy!" Jesse screams and Clay goes for the paddles. I pull Evan to me and turn his face away. Clay tries to resuscitate him to no avail. Tears run from my eyes, as I watch my husband and his sister lose their only parent. I walk over to Clay and put my hand on his shoulder. We stand there silent.

Me: …

Kim: …..

Rai: …..

Ben: …..

Kris: ….

Chase: ….

Clay: …

Haley: ….. YOU KILLED MY FATHER-IN-LAW!

Me: crud

Sara: R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sara: Hey, so Haley's busy screaming at both Firegirl and Chase so today will be short because I wanna go Make-out with my fiancé. So yeah.

Rai: Firegirl owns nothing but the OC's. Except Haley, she's Earthgirls.

Ben: She's gonna be yellin for a good 3 more chapters!

Rai: 10 on another 5!

Sara: BENJAMIN!

Ben: Coming Dear!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chase was gone, Jack was gone, Wuya and Katnappé left to form their own evil sisterhood. Everyone was gone because of them, and they were going to pay.

"Ying-Ying, let's go get that Shen-Gong-Wu" I say to my bird. She hops up and we head to the Grand Canyon.

"The Rolo-Reverso will be the perfect Wu, but I need help. Someone who can take the monks" I say to myself. That's when an idea hits.

"Come Ying-Ying, we must go visit an old friend" I chuckle darkly as we head to India.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33

I brew a pot of tea. He was coming and I knew it. I pour two cups just as he knocks at the door.

"Come in Hannibal" I say. He flies in and hops off. Growing larger with the Moby Morpher.

"Hello Ying-Ying" I greet the bird, petting her head.

"I need you and your groups help" he says, getting straight to the point.

"What's in it for us?" I ask, taking a sip of my tea.

"Hinla, you owe me. I got you out of that jam back in London a hundred years ago" he replies tactfully.

"Fine, but what's in it for them?" I ask.

"I'll owe them" he replies.

"Sounds good to me!" Mindle agrees loudly.

"Mindle, it's quiet time, remember" Donga reminds him. Fongo sighs.

"We'll help. What's the mission?" I ask.

"We're going to get revenge on some Xiaolin monks" he chuckles darkly.

"When and where" I ask disinterested, taking a sip of my tea.

"Austin, Texas. Midnight" he replies tossing something next to me. I nod. He hops on Ying-Ying and flies off. Donga closes the door.

"What is that Hinla?" she asks.

"They're a transporting Shen-Gong-Wu. The Golden Tiger Claws" I reply.

"Cool, we get a favor!" Mindle cheers loudly.

"Dude, shut up" Fongo growls. Mindle makes a scoffing noise and walks through the wall to the kitchen.

"Stop fighting" I order, knowing Mindle can hear me. I may be blind but I knew what was up.

"Sooooo, what are we gonna do now?" Danga asks.

"We're going to finish quiet time, and then I'm going to go to the market" I tell her.

"I'll go with you" Fongo offers quietly.

I nod. Him I could stand, he was quiet and he had soothing thoughts. I may have not mentioned it, but obviously our group was special. I can read minds, and I'm blind. I also have enough Martial Arts training to put all those tournament winning fighters to shame. Plus I am the leader. Fongo is my second-in-command, so to speak. He can disappear at will and can almost beat me in a fight. He's also very quiet, making his a good companion for one with sensitive hearing. Donga's my sister. Though nothing that we can do has anything in common. We don't even look alike. I have brown hair with green eyes, while she has blonde hair and brown eyes. Anyway she can move things with her mind. Anything. But her fighting skills are . . . lower. And Mindle . . . what to say about Mindle. He can walk through solid objects, but still climb up materials as if he was solid. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh, by the way, Fongo has black hair and hazel eyes. You're probably wondering how I can tell you these things. I see them through each others minds. That's how I do most things. I just look through their minds. Anyway, some information about both Donga and Mindle. They're so loud! I can almost not stand them. Which is why I made quiet time. We all sit quietly and make no sound for an entire hour. I can still hear their thoughts, but my ears get a rest

We finish up quiet time and then I stand and grab a basket. Fongo silently stands and joins me as I walk out the door. We travel to the market and I sigh. Between the noise and the multitude of thoughts I just couldn't do the shopping alone. Which is why Fongo normally helps me.

"Tomato's on your left" he says lightly. I sigh.

"Let's get this over with" I sigh.

* * *

Sara: Ben's tied up right now *cough*literally*cough*. And Rai's busy trying to pry Kim out of a closet. Yeah don't ask me about that one. If I had to guess she tried to sto Haley and Haley went nuts. She can so that sometimes. So I'm done.

Omi: Please Read and Review. It may make Firegirl update more often! Reviews from a past story inspired her to type this chapter.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I haven't updated in so long, I'm sorry. I've wrote tons just the computer time has been getting cut. You see recently my bros been allowed on, and he's a computer hog. But seriously, what Omi said id the truth, I've been looking at the reviews I've gotten for Best Friends and Worst Enemies and it made me wanna type again. So please review. I take known and anonymous.

Your Writer,

- Firegirl156


	4. Chapter 4

Firegirl: I'm back and the fights have ended. I have seen to it!

(Many noises come from the closet)

Firegirl: And hey look I'm posting. More than I've done at all recently. Which I'm sorry about. It's just been tough lately. I've been having medical issues and life issues. I'm trying to get back at it now though.

Chase: What happened?

Firegirl: I took care of everything, don't worry

Chase: Should I be proud of you?

Firegirl: Yes, very much so in fact

Chase: Mwahahahaha!

Firegirl: Don't do that again

Chase: Sorry

Firegirl: Wow, haven't done this in a while. I don't own anything Xiaolin Showdown! Please don't sue me! I have enough issues as it is.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We land in Venice about an hour after leaving. Sara, Ben, Kazumi and I hop off Dojo. He shrinks and climbs up my arm.

"So, where are we going Mom?" Ben asks.

"Come on" I say. I walk the streets until I find the familiar walls of the large home. I prayed she still lived here, or I was in trouble. I knock on the door and wait.

"Just a moment" someone inside yells. The door then opens to reveal a woman probably in her 50's.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks.

"My name is Kyoko, I'm looking for Caprice. Is she here?" I ask politely. The woman sighs and turns.

"Caprice, hai visitatori. Vieni qui" the woman yells in Italian. I had no idea what she had yelled, my Italian was old and I hadn't used it in a while.

"Solo un momento" a voice calls from inside. Then Caprice comes into view. She sees me and screams.

"Kyoko!" she yells running to me and embracing me.

"Hey Caprice, may we come inside?" I grunt. She lets go and nods. We walk in and sit at the table.

"Caprice how have you been?" I ask.

"Same as usual. You haven't changed a bit, it's been what, 10 years since you last visited. How does it seem that you don't age?" she chuckled. I freeze.

"Well I just treat myself well you know" I reply lightly.

"And your husband Chase, how is he doing?" she asks. I sigh quietly.

"He died 5 years ago" I force out.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. It's so wrong for one such as you to fell that pain yet" she replies sadly. Caprice is my age in human years making her about 38. She didn't know the truth about my life. I sigh.

"I'm past it, but I was hoping for a favor" I say.

"Ask it and it shall be done." she replies with a smile.

"Sara, Ben, Kazumi, and I need a place to stay for a while. Sra and Ben are getting married soon so they'll be gone for a while after that, but I have to find a house" I say.

"Of course you all can. Wait did you say Ben?" Caprice said looking at him. I smile and nod.

"You're so much older. You were what, 11 last time I saw you, and now you're getting married. What a lucky pair" she smiles. She then looks at Kazumi.

"And this couldn't be the little girl you wrote about. She far too old, how old are you?" Caprice chuckled.

"I'm 11 ma'am" Kazumi replied proudly.

"Such a big girl" Caprice chuckled.

* * *

I slip into my night shirt.

"Well kiddo, I'll be off. I have my cell if you need anything" Dojo says as I put him outside. He enlarges and with a wave he flies away.

"Mama I'm dressed" Kazumi says as she crawls into bed. I walk over to her. "I see, well goodnight" I sigh. I give her a kiss and blow out the candle. I crawl into my own bed and lie there. After a bit I suddenly feel a cold wind run over me. I sit up straight up in bed. I run to the window and find Dojo outside it.

"You felt it too" I say to him. He nods.

"Something is afoot, and it's evil. We must be ready, we do still have foes. I will call you tomorrow" I say to him. He nods and flies off. I crawl into bed but stay sitting up. I felt many forces at work right now, some were Xiaolin and some were Heylin. Something was coming, and soon. I lay down, close my eyes, and try to sleep.

* * *

Me: Yes, I've finally updated!

Chase: Good job hon.

Me: I've also ended all fights and single-handedly fought out of my eternal writers block! Now to just write down what's coming out since the breakage.

Chase: While she fights through what she's gonna do and tries to figure out good wordage and grammar I leave you these parting words. REVIEW, SHE POSTS MORE WHEN SHE GETS REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Kim: If you even lock me in a closet again, I swear I'll . . .

Haley: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Kim: Keep going

Me: Hey guys, they escaped the closet so . . . yeah. By the way, Benjamin you're grounded until you're wedding

Ben: But you haven't even got that written yet!

Me: Exactly

Chase: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything but the OC's. Cause Haley is Earthgirl's and Xiaolin Showdown is owned by Christy Hui.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I walk into the company holding Kate's hand. On the other side of her was Rai.

"Konichiwa Kimiko" the head desk woman says surprised.

"Konichiwa Maiko" I reply before walking into the elevator.

"This is so weird. We should be at the Temple still. There are still threats out there, Wuya, Katnappe, and Hannibal. And we're here. It's not right" I say. Rai gently puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I know this isn't right. And I promise that we'll check in several times a month. But there's nothing we can do right now. This happened at a perfect time. Clay now gets to be with his father in the man's last days. Trevor gets quality time with his brothers. Kyoko and Omi get to visit old friends. And we get to see your father" Rai assures me. I sigh and nod. We get off at our floor and Rai takes Kate's hand. I walk down the hallway, people greeting me as I go until I reach the conference room doors. I take a breath and open the doors. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Kimiko?" I hear from the end. I turn to see Papa slowly standing up.

"Hey Papa" I greet. He runs over and embraces me.

"9 years and now I get a visit" he chuckles.

"Papa it's more than a visit, we're here to stay" I assure him. He pulls away smiling.

"Is that my granddaughter I spy?" he asks, chuckling, as he walks over to Kate. Rai walks over to me and wraps his arm around my waist. I lean against him and sigh. The whole Daddy Bailey thing had me thinking lately. I realized that I didn't know how much time I had left with my father.

* * *

Haley puts a hand on my shoulder. Jesse had been cryin for an hour, Evan along with her. She hands me a mug of coffee and I smile at her. Even in this dark time she shined brightly. She smiles back, and then she walks over to Jesse and presses a cup into her hands. Jesse takes a few breathes before taking a sip. Haley puts the tray down and then she picks up Evan. I watch as she walks over to the stairs and carries him up. I sigh and put down my mug. I stand and walk out into the night. Life would be lonely without Daddy. That's when I see a familiar shape.

"Hannibal" I hiss. I then sense 4 more beings. Before I can move they tackle me. Somehow they get me to the ground. Hannibal drops in front of me smiling evilly. He pulls out something that looks kind of like a metronome and sort of like a Wu.

"Rolo-Reverso" he yells and suddenly it's like I'm being sucked into my own mind.

"Haley" I manage to mumble before I totally closed off.

* * *

Me: YAY! 2 chapters in 1 day. I'm on a roll. But I may take a pause here and get into the tub because my back is killing me.

Chase: Want a back rub?

Me: Maybe later. I really just want a bath, and then to go for a mile long walk. And then eat some more eggs

Haley: Okay then . . .

Chase: She gets like this when she gets no sleep.

Haley: Fun

Kim: *reads notes* Ohh, this is gonna get good!

Me: STAY AWAY FROM THOSE!

*grabs notes and lock them in safe*

Me: No one reads ahead this time!

Sara: Before anything else happens I'm signing us off. REVIEW, IT WILL MAKE HER UPDATE FASTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Ben: Mom please unground me

Me: No, and meet your warden

Sara: Hey Ben

Ben: Crud, hey hon

Sara: We're gonna have a long conversation on money management

Ben: Save Me!

Chase: Now that was evil

Me: Yes, but it had to be done

Omi: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything but the OC's. Earthgirl owns Haley, and Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I walk back into the Living Room after putting Evan down. I notice Clay wasn't there anymore.

"Jesse?" I ask gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks up.

"Did you see where Clay went?" I ask.

"He went out right after you took Evan up" she replies.

"That was half-an-hour ago" I say, my intuition kicking in.

"Stay here" I order before grabbing my Flower of Power, Ju-Ju-Flytrap, and Ants in the Pants. I creep outside quietly. The air felt thick and weird, I knew something was wrong.

"Clay?" I whisper. There was no answer and I narrow my eyes. That's when I feel 4 dark presences. I flip backwards just as they strike. I strike at one that was on the side and repeatedly throw punches. I throw one right at his head but my fist goes straight through him. I blink in shock but quickly recover and dodge out of the way when another charges me.

"Ju-Ju . . . what?" I gasp as my Wu is flung out of my hand by a mysterious force. The last two run up to me as I'm shocked and kick me back. I land face down next to the horseyard. I push myself up and see a dark pair of cowboy boots in front of me. As I lookup and push myself up I take in a dark cowboy outfit. I gasp as I come to his face. This dark clothed cowboy was my husband.

"Hello Haley" he says calmly, lowering himself to my level.

"Clay, what's going on?" I ask seeing that his gorgeous blue eyes had turned a dark red.

"I realized somethin'" he says looking into my eyes.

"What?" I ask mesmerized.

"We should join the Heylin side. It's more fun there" he says. I snap out of it and blink a few times.

"What?" I ask again, shocked. "Let's be evil" he chuckles.

"What have you done?" I ask the presence that had appeared behind me.

"I just used the new Wu that you monks ignored" he replies. I slowly turn to Hannibal, pure rage in my eyes.

"Change him back" I say threateningly.

"No I don't think I will. I won't do anything but leave" he says pulling out the Tiger Claws. I lunge at him but I'm frozen in midair. I look to see one of the figures holding out their hand. I struggle but there's no use. Hannibal hops in followed by the other 3 warriors. Then the figure holding me jumps in. I drop to the ground but scramble to my feet. I lunge at the portal as Clay slips in. I fall short by centimeters and the portal closes. Tears rush to my eyes as I lay in the dirt. He was gone, turned against his will. I failed to help him and who knew where he was now. Why my family, I think to myself. Then I get angry. Why my family, what had we ever done to the world to earn this. I was going to rescue my husband and stop Hannibal no matter what. I get up off the ground and collect my fallen Wu. Then I walk into the house. Jesse gasps when she sees my condition.

"Haley what happened?" she asks. I look at the mirror across the room and survey my appearance. The corner of my mouth was bleeding from a split on my lip, and I had a slight bruise under my right eye.

"I'm fine, one of our old enemies is back for revenge" I reply.

"Where's Clay?" Jesse asks. "Hannibal used a Wu on him that turned him evil for the tie being" I reply. I wipe my lip on my sleeve and turn to her.

"Jesse I have to go rescue him. Can you watch Evan for us?" I ask her. She nods. I smile and run upstairs and change into my Xiaolin robes. So much for a vacation. I then pull out our Wu bag and survey what I had. I had The Tangle Web Comb, Mantis Flip Coin, Monkey Staff, Lotus Twister, Tongue of Saiping, Ju-Ju-Flytrap, Silk Spitter, Moonstone Locust, Manchurian Musca, Ants In The Pants, and my Flower of Power. Clay had, the Fist of Tebigong, Third Arm Sash, Two-Ton Tunic, Lasso Boa-Boa, Cannon Blaster, Mikado Arm, and his Big Bang Meteorang. All but the last one were useful. I pull out the Manta Ray and walk back to the Living room.

"Thank you Jesse, I'll rescue him" I say. She nods. I activate the Manta Ray outside and head for the Ranch.

* * *

Haley: YOU TURNED CLAY EVIL!

Me: Please don't kill me

Anti-Clay: Hey Haley

Clay: Now stay away from her!

Haley: Oh gosh dang it

Chase: Hey, at least he isn't dead

Haley: Good point

Me: Hold that over me forever why don't you!

Kim: Please review, seriously it makes her smile and update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Sara: Kyoko I did it!

Me: Really, let me see!

Sara: Alright Ben, do we gamble?

Ben: _No, gambling is bad_

Me: Yes, we no longer have to deal with his gambling issues.

Chase: On the bad side our son is now a zombie

Me: Hmm . . . good point

Sara: I'm working on that. Give me some time

Kris: Well while they're busy with that and Haley's trying to keep Clay from hurting his other half we'll get this started. Omi honey, will you do the honors?

Omi: Of course Kris darling. Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything but the OC's. You see Haley is Earthgirl's and Xiaolin Showdown is owned by Christy Hui.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I land at the old family ranch and take a calming breath. I had fallen asleep before we dropped the boys off and I hadn't had to deal with the feelings that the old place brought. I climb out and look at it. With a new coat of paint, the garden weeded and the orchard taken care of the place would be exactly the same when I left it. I walk to the door and put my hand up to knock when I shake my head and give a small smile. I reached down and picked up a brick placed next to the porch, I then turned it over and pulled out the key. I then open the door, agreeing now with the boys that this was the best trick we ever did. As I take a step into the house I have to suddenly halt and close my eyes to suppress all the memories that hit as I stood in the kitchen. Once surfaced anyway and I held back a sob. Mom was showing me how to make bread for the first time, flower in our hair and smiling like sunshine. Trevor crying in from the living room and then being calmed by dad. I shake my head to dispel the memories and move into the Living Room.

"Haley?" I hear and turn to see Trevor.

"Oh, hey" I reply quietly.

"Haley what are you doing here? Where's Clay?" he asks.

"Hannibal turned up and used some Wu on him that turned him evil. I just came to warn you guys to watch out" I replied with a sigh. I turn to leave before any memories can pop up.

"That's it? You just came to warn us. You didn't come to ask if we wanted to help?" he asks surprised.

"Trev he's going after me, that means anyone I'm close to is in real danger. As long as he has that Wu things are extremely dangerous. Please just stay out of this" I reply turning to him.

"Sis, I watched helpless as Sara almost unknowingly got herself killed and you worried you brains out. I'm not going to sit here idly by while you fight. I'm going with you" he says. I sigh but nod, giving in.

"Change and grab your Wu, hurry" I urge. He runs to the stairs and up to his Wu.

I look around the room unwillingly. I could see dad sitting in his chair as he figured out stuff for the farm. I could smell the meal mom was cooking in the kitchen as she hummed to herself. Trevor, Mark, and I running around the living room playing pretend as Josh sat in his playpen watching us with large eyes. And the sounds of Sara in the bassinette, oblivious to all. The scene brought tears to my eyes and I reached out to touch dad's shoulder. But before I could even get close the entire thing vanished. The tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Haley are you okay, what's wrong?" I hear Trevor ask from behind me.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't gone to the party, they'd still be here" I cry. The guilt of this very fact had burned me for so long.

"I knew this would happen. Come on" she said gently. He helps me up and out of the house, then he enlarges the manta Ray and gets me inside. He then climbs in and takes off.

"Where are we headed?" he asks. O-omi" I mumble out. He then adjusts out course to New York. It takes me a bit but I eventually get a hold of myself.

"Thanks" I whisper.

"It's okay. I figured it would happen, I just forgot when you told me abut Clay" he replies apologetically. I mod and pick up his Wu bag. He had the Eye of Dashi, Shard of Lightning, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Fancy Feet, and the Denshi Bunny. I nod at the decent collection. I then look out my window. I felt guilty pulling everyone out of their happy lives to help me. But it was Hannibal with a new Wu. I needed more help than Trevor.

"Get some sleep Hale's, we'll be I New York soon" he says. I decide to take his advice and I close my eyes for some rest.

* * *

Around midnight I burst straight up in bed. The entire house was cool, to cool for the place in the middle of summer. I give an involuntary shiver and moved the blankets aside to stand. I walk over to the window and sit in the sill. The night air was thick and tasted wrong. I could sense that the world was off balance. I look at my daughter, sleeping like a rock in her bed. "I'll be back soon" I whisper, leaving the words on the wind. Then I release myself and floated to the roof.

I stand there, looking at the sky. Anyone who saw me would have thought me a ghost. Suddenly a warm gust blew past me and I knew what was wrong. I sensed it all over and let out a low, almost feral growl. An ancient evil had been awakened. I close my eyes and focused on it. A hateful feeling coursed through my as I find who was responsible for it. "Hannibal" I spit as I open my eyes. I'd hated the Bean for longer than anyone who was left alive knew. My hatred coursed before he even turned Chase evil. No my hatred was deep set. I take a calming breath and try to figure out what he was up to. I sit; close my eyes, and concentrate, just as Chase had once taught me.

My eyes burst open and my mind screeches to a halt. No! I couldn't think of him now, I had to focus. People's lives were at stake here, his wasn't one of them. That little thought got me started on the guilt trip. All I could think about is how I let him die. I went into defense mode then. I closed my eyes and crawled up on my side into the fetal position, muttering "It wasn't my fault" over and over again, tears leaking out of my eyes. After who knows how long I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I look up with tears in my eyes. I held back a gasp as I saw Kazumi kneeling next to me. "It's alright mom. Calm down. Shh, shh" she whispers quietly. I sniff and wipe the tear from my eyes. Kazumi smiles at me and I envelop her in a hug. This wasn't the first time Kazumi had found me like this. I pull away a bit and look into her eyes. The golden ones that were like her fathers. "What were you doing up here?" Kazumi asks me curiously. "There is a feeling in the air that you are too young and not quite experienced enough to feel. But Hannibal is back, and he's stirring up evil more ancient than himself" I sigh. "What is it?" she asks.

"It's a Wu, one of the one's created before Dashi's were created" I reply. Then how do you know about them mom?" she asks. "Oh no you don't, we had an agreement. You don't get my life story until after you're 18" I reply, pursing my lips. She pouts as her small plan was thwarted. "Sorry, I'm just curious" Kazumi replies. "Let's just say not all is always as it seems" I reply. I look at the moon and a dark pulse goes through me. "It's the Rolo-Reverso" I whisper with fear. "What?" she asks confused. "He is tampering with powers he doesn't understand" I say with horror.

* * *

Kris: This story is so much more intense than mine.

Omi: That is because her writing has improved since If He Dies.

Kris: True, very true. I'm honestly irritated that she hasn't put me into this one!

Omi: I'm sure she has a good reason dear.

Kris: Make me a reminder to harass her about that next chapter.

Omi: Done!

Kris: Please review, it makes her post faster!


End file.
